Äs Nödt
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Stern Ritter "F"Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 8 | team = Stern Ritter | base of operations = Vandenreich HQ | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | manga debut = Chapter 494 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "F". Appearance Äs has long, dark hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. Its attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak and a knee-length trench coat, as well as black boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 5 Äs also wears a dark mask that obscures the lower half of its face and features five spikes running down its center.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of the Vandenreich Leader, Äs and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Äs and the other Stern Ritter create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Indiscriminately massacring numerous lower-ranking Shinigami, who are unable to injure it, Äs is soon intercepted by lieutenant Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-10 Äs proceeds to effortlessly block Renji's strikes with its bare hands, until they are interrupted in turn by the arrival of another Stern Ritter and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-18 When its hand is later severely cut by Byakuya, Äs is berated by its ally for allowing its Blut to be broken so easily. However, with Äs' comrade soon disabled, Byakuya unleashes his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, only for it to be stolen by Äs' unnamed device.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 4-17 Wounding Byakuya in the ensuing battle, Äs asks if he had become aware that rather than being poisoned, he had instead been infected by fear. Äs then commends the captain's resilience in not dying instantly like most, as it explained the fear-inducing ability of its "arrows", which caused victims to doubt everything and lose control of all rational thought. After receiving a blow to the chest, an uninjured Äs declares that despite Byakuya's surprising willpower, his heart was already possessed by fear towards it. Striking the motionless captain, Äs describes how, unlike "fear that has a reason", "true fear" is instinctive and so cannot be escaped. Evading Byakuya's subsequent assault, Äs activates the stolen Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and attacks, causing Byakuya to fall amidst a torrent of blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 4-17 As Byakuya lies on the ground, Äs tells him that he obviously cannot win against his Bankai with just his Shikai. Renji attempts to ambush Äs from behind, but it effortlessly fends off his attack with its Blut. Byakuya attempts to attack it as well, but Äs overwhelms him with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades and smashes him into a wall, killing him. When its ally suddenly stops Renji from releasing his Bankai, Äs chastises him for not waiting, as they could have stolen his Bankai as well. When this news surprises its ally, it tells him that he should go home and review the daten their leader had provided them.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 1-15 Equipment 's Bankai.]] Medallion: Äs possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Äs used it to take Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 The medallion's owner can then use the stolen Bankai's power at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17 Powers & Abilities : An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 15 * : While Äs' defensive form of Blut is strong enough to negate even the attacks of Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Shikai, it isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura managed to cut Äs' hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 6-7 The Fear: Despite their considerable attack strength, the true power of these thorns or "arrows" lies not in their offensive capability, but instead in their ability to induce limitless fear in those who are struck. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards Äs, causing victims to doubt everything and lose control of all rational thought. While this would typically result in instantaneous death, a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, although Äs is confident that all would succumb to it eventually.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 8-14 Spirit Weapon Reishi Thorns: Using their abilities as a Quincy, Äs is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Its favored weapon manifests in the form of several luminous thorns that float in close proximity to its person, which are used to viciously impale victims, as they can even pierce the body of a captain-class Shinigami with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 501, page 12 Quotes * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Fear can be overcome. This is what experienced fighters tend to believe. "Fear with a reason" is gentle. You can stop it with experience and with your willpower. If you know the reason you can wipe it away by eliminating the source. But real fear doesn't have a reason. Because it's not a feeling, it's instinct. Real fear has no reason and no limit. It's like a horde of bugs crawling up your body. We cannot escape our instinct."Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 13-14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter